Oh It's On
by illusionskys
Summary: When the gossip girl characters transfer to East High School things get messy. Troy and Gabriella are happily dating, but what happens when the rich manhatten kids come into their lives ? Will their relationship survive ? Trailer inside.
1. Chapter 1

"I am NOT moving to New Mexico! The people there are like the people from Brooklyn! Ugh!" Blair Waldorf shrieked at her mother.

"You and your friends are moving to New Mexico and thats final." Eleanor Waldorf stated.

_______

_Shows Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa and their parents on a private jet headed to Alberquerque._

_______

**In New Mexico...**

_Blair and Serena strut into school catching the attention of Troy Bolton._

_Shows Troy looking at them dreamily._

_____

"Man you need to snap out of it or you'll lose Gabi!" Chad yelled to his friend.

______

"I'm Chuck Bass..." he smirked.

"I'm Gabriella Montez."

_Shows them making out against a locker._

______

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolten nice to meet you," Troy said with his hand out stretched.

Blair scoffs. "What are you some sort of poor basketball jock ?"

"Excuse my friend she'll adapt to this environment overtime, I'm Serena, Serena Van Der Woodsen." She said as she shook his hand.

_______

_Shows Gabriella running into Nate._

"Woah I am so sorry," Gabi looks up. "Oh hey you must be new ?"

"Yeah I'm Nate Archibald." He smiled charmingly.

________

**Love**

Shows Troy and Gabi staring at eachother lovingly.

**Lust**

Shows Chuck Bass watching Gabriella

**Heartbreak**

Shows Gabi crying in the rain

**Drama**

"I can't believe I ever loved you because obviously as soon as someone better comes along you just leave me here all alone!" Shows Gabriella yelling at Troy in the rain.

**Challenges**

"Look drama queen, you may have been the queen of this school, but once I'm here that all changes. After all, I'm a Waldorf."

"We'll see about that." Sharpay Evens smirked and walked away.

**Bitchiness**

Shows Blair and Sharpay on the ground having a cat fight and screaming.

**Fights**

"Stay away from Gabriella she's mine! You stole Blair from me and you're not stealing Gabi!" Shows Nate shoving Chuck into a locker.

**Friendship**

Shows Serena and Gabriella hugging.

**Hatred**

"I hate you, you stole my Brie."

Shows Troy and Nate glaring each other.

**Will they realise who they really love before it's too late ?**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolten**

Shows him flashing his million dollar smile

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows her giggling with Taylor

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

Shows her doing her vocal excersises.

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

Shows him talking to Sharpay

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

Shows her jumping up and down happily

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

Shows him spinning a basketball on his finger

**Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf**

Shows her smiling wickedly at Sharpay

**Blake Lively as Serena Van Der Woodsen**

Shows her smiling

**Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald**

Shows him smiling his charming smile

**Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass**

Shows him smirking

**Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey**

Shows him wide eyed

**Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams**

Shows her smiling wideley

Oh It's On.

* * *

So how do you guys like the trailer ?

The story will be much better by the way I promise you. :) Please alert this and review xx


	2. New York Rich Kids

_Albuquerque, New Mexico _

Troy and Gabriella walk through the doors of East High hand in hand. They were the golden couple. All the girls were jealous of Gabriella for being with Troy and most of the guys wouldn't mind being in Troy's position either. Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled lovingly. He loved her so much. They had been going out for a year but that was all it took for Troy to fall madly in love with her. They had a pretty rocky summer but in the end everything was back to normal and they even shared their first kiss.

Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend of one year and smiled back at him. Everything was perfect for them, they were more in love than ever.

"Yo hoops," Chad Danforth, Troy Bolton's best friend since kindergarden said.

"Hey whats up man?" Troy let got of Gabriella's hand and gave his big haired friend a manly hug.

"Hey did you hear? These rich kids from New York are coming in a few days!" Chad exclaimed.

"Oh thats great man." Troy said not really interested.

"GABI!" Taylor Mckessie yelled over the noise of the hallways and ran over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a big hug.

"Morning sunshine how was your weekend?" Gabriella asked.

"It was okay, I worked on some more things to get the scholastic decathlon working. I hope we win again this year!" Taylor said.

"Yeah."

Just then the warning bell went off and they headed off to homeroom.

* * *

_Upper East Side, New York._

"WHAT?!?!" The scream erupting from none other than the Upper East High's queen bee, Blair Waldorf could probably have been heard in Australia. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING TO NEW MEXICO?!?!"

"Well we decided that it could be a nice change for you kids, the upper east high is great but you kids need to see a world outside of all this luxury so we decided New Mexico was the perfect place." Eleanor Waldorf, Blair's mum said. (She is played by Margaret Colin in gossip girl)

"WE?! WE?! WHO IS WE MOTHER?!?!" Blair yelled.

"Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan, Vanessa's parents and I discussed this the other day, Dan and Vanessa have nothing against it since it won't be much different to the living conditions they used to live in. Now I suggest you start packing your stuff we have already bought a house for the 6 of you to live in, you're leaving tomorrow."

"I am NOT moving to New Mexico! The people there are like the people from Brooklyn! Ugh!" Blair Waldorf shrieked at her mother.

"You and your friends are moving to New Mexico and thats final." Eleanor Waldorf stated.

Blair Waldorf stood there defeated. She couldn't believe her mother would do something like this to her. She could not possibly make her go to New Mexico, that would be a nightmare. She sighed, she knew there was no way out of this. Once her mum had her mind set to something, she was going to stick with it, she got that from her mother. Slowly she dragged out her big Louis Vuitton suitcase and started packing.

* * *

_Albuquerque, New Mexico _

Troy and Gabi were cuddling up on the couch of Gabi's house watching I Am Legend. Although Gabi had her head in Troy's chest too scared to look at the screen. Troy chuckled.

"Brie, the movie just finished." he said as he stroked her hair. Gabriella looked up slowly.

"That was such a scary movie Troy never make me watch a movie like that again!" she yelled playfully.

"Hey, your the one who said it was my turn to choose the movie." he smirked down at her.

"Ughh."

"I love you Brie." Troy said soothingly and smiled at her.

"I love you too Troy."

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes and then slowly they both started to lean in and as soon as their lips touched, it was like electricity was shot through both their bodies, sparks were flying everywhere. It was obvious they were made for each other...right?

* * *

_Upper East Side, New York_

As the 6 of them boarded the private jet they looked back at their home town and sighed. (You know how in the trailer it said their parents were coming with them, well that was a mistake and they're just going by themselves) They hugged their parents tightly and said their goodbyes. As they got onto the plane, Blair turned to Serena and gave her a sad look.

"I can't believe this is happening, leaving the Upper East Side to go to some middle class area." Blair said disgust clearly shown in her voice.

"Maybe it'll be fun B, think about it, a new school where the people there are actually normal and best of all no gossip girl. Besides maybe a change is good I mean that means new guys..." Serena trailed off.

"I guess you're right S, a new school to conquer and no gossip girl." Blair said with a slight smile.

"Plus, you could find a new guy, I mean I know that you're still trying to get over Chuck and Nate, so maybe a new guy is all you need to get your mind off them." Serena suggested.

Meanwhile with Nate and Chuck on the other end of the plane.

"New Mexico, I like the sound of it..." Chuck smirked.

"I know what that look means, I thought you changed your ways Chuck and stopped sleeping around with girls once you and Blair got together." Nate said.

"Nathaniel you know I'm not the relationship type of guy, I'm all about fun." He smirked wider.

"Man I lost Blair for nothing." Nate said bitterly.

"Look Nathaniel, you have to get over her we're going to a new city with new hot chicks, it's time to get over the girl you dated since you were in kindergarden and find someone else to satisfy your needs." Chuck said in his husky voice. (If you guys haven't watched gossip girl you should go on youtube and watch something with Chuck in it and listen to his voice, its very low and husky and sexy)

Nate sighed and just looked out the window as the plane started to take off.

At the back of the jet Vanessa and Dan we're having their own little conversation.

"Finally I can get away from the Upper East High and its bitchiness." Vanessa said.

"Yeah but Blair Waldorf will still be there every step of the way being the queen bee she always has been." Dan reminded her.

"Ugh don't remind me." Vanessa squeezed her eyes shut and furrowed her eyebrows. "By the way why didn't Jenny come?" (If you guys don't know, Jenny Humphrey is Dan's little sister played by Taylor Momsen)

"Oh my dad said she was too young to come live with all of us and needs to get a proper education before she goes out on her own to a new school."

"But she would be with you?" Vanessa raised her eyebrow.

"I know but my dad still thinks its not safe."

* * *

_Albuquerque, New Mexico_

East High was buzzing with the latest news. The rich upper east side new york kids coming here to East High. Although the most excited person out of them all was none other than Sharpay Evans.

"AHHHHHH!!" Sharpay let out her high pitched scream and the whole of East High stopped. It wasn't her regular disbelieving oh my god something terrible has happened scream, it was a scream of joy.

"RYAN DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS COULD MEAN?!" Sharpay yelled excitedly to her brother.

"No...?" Ryan said very confused.

"IT MEANS THEY COULD KNOW PEOPLE FROM JULLIARD THE COLLEGE WE SO DESPERATELY WANT TO GO TO MAYBE THEY COULD HELP GET US IN. AND THEY'RE FROM NEW YORK THE CITY OF FASHION! HOW GREAT IS THAT?!" Sharpay squealed.

"Uh yeah whatever you say sis." Ryan said uninterested. What were the chances of them knowing anyone from Julliard anyway?

Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's locker getting books out for her next classes.

"Why is everyone going on about these New York kids? I don't get what the big deal is." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it's not like they're Megan Fox or some hot celebrity." Troy said. Gabriella slapped Troy on the arm playfully.

"Oww that hurt." Troy exclaimed feigning hurt and Gabriella giggled and looked down. "Hey," Troy said softly and lifted Gabriella's chin up and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "You know I love you and you only." He said seriously.

Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him but the warning bell interrupted just as their lips were about to meet.

Troy smiled and grabbed Gabriella's hand and laced his fingers with hers.

with Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan and Vanessa.

The 6 of them had landed in Albuquerque a few hours ago and were now in their house unpacking their things. They each had their own room and bathroom.

"Knock knock," Serena said as she walked into Blair's bedroom. "How you doing with the unpacking?"

"Not very good."

"Here let me help you." Serena said as she began picking stuff out of her many designer suitcases that lay around the room.

"Thanks S."

"No problem B, by the way we start school tomorrow." Serena said casually.

"Great." Blair said sarcastically.

"Hey remember what we said on the way here? It won't be too bad." Serena comforted.

"I hope your right S." Blair said sadly.

_the next day at school._

Today was the day that the Rich Upper East Side kids were supposed to arrive. The whole of east high was waiting for their arrival. Suddenly, a limo pulled up in front of the school and the 6 of them walked out. Well, not all of them. Blair and Serena practically strutted. All eyes turned on them some girls commented on how hot Nate was as the boys watched Blair and Serena with lustful eyes.

"Dayum that blonde is fine."

"Oh my gosh he is so hot."

"Their rich, hot, from new york and come to school in limos. I wish I was them!"

"Whose that brunette she's HAWWT!"

"That brunette looks so fuckable."

Comments could be heard all around them but as soon as Blair heard that one guy say she was fuckable her eyes flashed and she strutted up to that guy with Serena. "Aww I'm so flattered you think I'm fuckable." Blair said in her sickly sweet voice. That guy put on a victorious smirk as everyone watched on. "Too bad I would never in a million years fuck someone who has a face like yours. And you should know, I'm not some trashy girl who will fuck someone just coz they said I was fuckable." She smirked and walked off while OOOOOOhs were heard all around them.

As they walked through the doors of East High everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Troy, Gabi, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and the rest of the gang suddenly went quiet as they realised everyone had stopped talking and turned to look in the direction they were looking at to see what was so amazing that all of a sudden the hallways were silent.  
Troy looked over and saw two of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen walk into East High, their heels clicking and their arms linked together. He had never seen any women that could be as beautiful as these girls, apart from Gabi of course.

Gabriella turned around and saw two beautiful girls walk into the school, behind them were 3 boys and another girl. One boy in particular caught her eyes. He had brown hair, similar to Troy's hair colour but it was gelled up, his eyes were also a blue similar in shade to Troy's. She had to admit he was HOT, but Troy was way more gorgeous than him.

The hallways were filled with chatter again as everyone started discussing the new kids. The gang also turned around and started talking except for Troy who was still staring after- no, more like dreamily looking at the blonde and the brunette who had graced the halls of East High and were slowly disappearing around the corner.

"TROY!?...TROY?!" He heard someone yell. His head suddenly snapped up.

"Huh? What?" He looked around at the faces of his friends.

"You were spaced out for a long time." Chad said.

"Oh, I didn't realise." He said as he rubbed his eyes. Gabriella raised a questioning eyebrow at him which he decided ignored. The warning bell rang and they all walked off to homeroom.

As they entered homeroom they spotted the new kids as they were also in their homeroom and seats had been added into the classroom especially for them. Gabriella went to her seat and sat down. The 6 of them were in the row behind her. Ms Darbus then walked into the room and started calling the roll.

"Troy Bolton"

"Troy Bolton!"

"Huh yeah thats me." Troy said. He had apparently dazed off again.

"Jason Cross"

"Here"

"Chad Danforth"

"Yo."

And as all the names had finished being called out Ms Darbus gave the announcement everyone in the room had been waiting for.

"And now as you all know we have 6 new students who came here from New York City. Would you 6 like to come up to the front and introduce yourselves to everyone?" The 6 quietly stood up as a scoff from one of them could be heard.

"Hey I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen but my friends call me S. Umm well I'm from Upper East Side. Hahaha i don't really know what else to say!" Serena said. She was feeling very bubbly and excited to be here. Troy thought she was adorable.

"I'm Blair Waldorf. My mum has her own fashion line and company, you may have heard of her, her names Eleanor Waldorf." Blair said.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE HER DESIGNS!" Sharpay shrieked all heads turning to her.

"Detention Ms Evans, do not call out in homeroom." Ms Darbus said.

"Um hey I'm Nathaniel Archibald, but call me Nate. Uh I like lacrosse. Um...thats about it." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck which Gabi found really cute.

"I'm Chuck Bass..." Chuck smirked. That was all that needed to be said.

"Hello I'm Dan Humphrey and I'm from Brooklyn. Well I dont live in Brooklyn anymore because my dad married Lily Bass who is Serena's mum and now I'm rambling but um I love writing, I love to write so um thats about it." Dan said in a very dorky but charming way.

"HI! Umm I'm Vanessa Abrams and well I am just like you guys, I'm average. Um and I'm liking Alburquerque." Vanessa said shyly flashing her gorgeous smile.

"Ok thank you, you may take a seat." Just then the bell signalling the end of homeroom rang and everyone got up and rushed out of the room to their next class. Troy waited outside the classroom wanting to talk to the brunette and the blonde. Gabriella hugged Troy when she saw him outside the classroom and speed walked to her next class. She felt her body collide with a strong chest.

"Woah I am so sorry," Gabi looks up. "Oh hey you must be new ?" Gabriella said playing dumb.

"Yeah I'm Nate Archibald." He smiled charmingly.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." She smiled. "Do you need help finding your next class?"

"Yeah." He smiled nervously. Gabriella stared into his beautiful blue eyes, they weren't as dreamy and gorgeous as Troy's eyes but they were still pretty goddamn stunning! Gabriella walked him tohis next class and then ran off to her own and made it just in time before the teacher came in. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Whats gotten into you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella simply just shrugged.

_Meanwhile._

As Blair and Serena walked out of the classroom Troy walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolten nice to meet you," Troy said with his hand out stretched.

Blair scoffs. "What are you some sort of poor basketball jock ?"

"Excuse my friend she'll adapt to this environment overtime, I'm Serena, Serena Van Der Woodsen." She said as she shook his hand.

"Yeah I know, so do you two need any help or want me to show you around?" He smiled his million dollar smile which girls swoon over.

"No thanks New Mexican boy, we're fine on our own." Blair said with a fake smile.

"Don't listen to her, yeah we would like to be shown around." Serena smiled.

"Great." Troy's grin got larger. He had free period with them so it was a perfect time to show them around the school.

His hand accidentally brushed against Serena's and he felt a tiny spark and they both looked at eachother and blushed. Gabi flashed in his mind and something told him that what he was doing was wrong and he should just leave the two girls alone but he pushed that thought out of his mind and soon all thought of Gabriella vanished as he showed the two beauties around East High.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't very good but the story will get better I promise! Lots of drama ahead in later chapters. I just need to build the story up you know? I don't want the story to be rushed because it makes it uninteresting. Anyways leave reviews and tell me what you think.


End file.
